


Хладнокровная

by ttimsshel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Female Friendship, Gen, Past Geralt/Triss - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: - Давай не будем ходить вокруг да около, - сказала она и посмотрела на Трисс так, что той стало неловко. – Позволь сказать прямо: мне не нравится, что ты здесь. Если б решала я, то ты бы отправилась в Ковир и осталась там. Но нам нужна твоя помощь. Глупо было бы не признать этого. Кроме того… - Она провела пальцем по контуру звезды на медальоне. Взгляд скользнул к месту, где стояла кровать, и обратно. – Ты тоже за неё волнуешься.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Triss Merigold & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Хладнокровная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stone Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770458) by [BellumGerere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellumGerere/pseuds/BellumGerere). 



_— Поужинаешь с нами. Сейчас. Потом как следует выспишься и отдохнёшь. Мы приготовили тебе самую лучшую комнату, ту, что в башне. И поставили там самую лучшую кровать, какая только нашлась в Каэр Морхене._  
_— Благодарю, — кисло улыбнулась Трисс. «В башне, — подумала она. — Хорошо, Весемир. Сегодня можно и в башне, если тебе уж так важно соблюсти видимость приличия. Могу переночевать в башне. В самой лучшей кровати, которая только сыскалась в Каэр Морхене. Хоть и предпочла бы в самой скверной, но с Геральтом»._  
_— Анджей Сапковский, «Кровь эльфов», перевод с польского Е.П.Вайсброта_  
**1**  
Письмо пришло почти через неделю после того, как Трисс наконец осела в Ковире.  
Путь туда занял больше времени, чем она предполагала, хотя добираться через море было нелегко на полном чародеев корабле. Почти всё время она провела под палубой, чередуя сон с тяжёлыми приступами морской болезни. И, несмотря ни на что, было приятно наконец расслабиться — нет, не полностью потерять бдительность, но позволить себе успокоиться впервые за последние несколько месяцев. Тех месяцев, в которые она была готова сорваться в любой момент, прячась в канализациях Новиграда.  
Кроме того, оно этого стоило. Это Трисс поняла, увидев лица высадившихся на берег друзей и других чародеев. Ничто не могло с сравниться с этим чувством… ну, кроме тех чувств, что она испытывала рядом с одним ведьмаком. Когда они стояли там, на причале, и Трисс уже подумала, что он попросит её остаться. Скажет, что любит её. Это было всё, что она хотела услышать. Но ведьмак этого не сделал — и Трисс знала, что не сделает. Она знала и то, что кое-кто ждёт его на островах Скеллиге. Кое-кто более важный.  
Когда всё было сказано и сделано, Трисс почувствовала лёгкий укол совести за то, что случилось после того, как она нашла ведьмака, когда тот бежал от Гона. Но достаточно. Что сделано, то сделано. Она должна приложить немало усилий, чтобы оставить всё позади и начать новую жизнь в Ковире. У неё нет другого выбора. А Трисс пыталась. Другие чародеи решили, что именно она отправится на аудиенцию с королём когда они прибудут. Король уже предложил Трисс должность советницы при дворе и гостеприимство в своём дворце, пока она будет над этим раздумывать. Но оба они знали, что Трисс согласится. И для их же благополучия будет лучше, если она спрячет воспоминания о Геральте из Ривии в самый тёмный уголок своего сознания.  
Прошло всего несколько дней, когда она вернулась после встречи в свою комнату и увидела на подоконнике птицу.  
Сперва Трисс закричала, отшатнувшись к двери и инстинктивно сотворив огненный шар в своей ладони. Через несколько мгновений до неё дошло, что это просто птица, и она опустила руки, чувствуя себя довольно глупо. С другой стороны, расслабляться никогда нельзя. В птице она почти сразу узнала пустельгу — если не по её чёрным крыльям, то по тёмному пронзительному взгляду. Она много раз видела этот взгляд прежде, нацеленный на неё.  
Но зачем ей понадобилось связываться с Трисс сейчас? Между ними всё было кончено. Трисс теперь была здесь, стараясь начать новую жизнь. Геральт, скорее всего, отплыл на Скеллиге. Был вместе с ней. Она наконец-то получила, чего хотела, вычеркнув Трисс из их жизней.  
Стук в дверь, раздавшийся позади неё, заставил Трисс отвлечься от своих мыслей. Она обернулась и почувствовала спиной взгляд чужих тяжёлых глаз.  
— Да? — сказала она; остатки пламени всё ещё потрескивали на её ладонях.  
— Милсдарыня Меригольд? — Незнакомый ей голос; скорее всего, стража. — Мы слышали крик. С Вами всё в порядке?  
— Да, — ответила Трисс.  
Они, судя по всему, ей не поверили — как бы она ни старалась держать голос ровно, он продолжал заметно дрожать; но Трисс услышала удаляющиеся от двери шаги, и глубоко вздохнула, вновь оборачиваясь. Птица так и не сдвинулась с места, сидя по сторону окна. Трисс задавалась вопросом, попытается ли она убить её, если убрать, разрушить этот стеклянный барьер между ними? Нет, глупости. Она бы не стала посылать к ней убийц. Не стала же бы? Кроме того, успокоившись, Трисс заметила привязанное к лапке письмо. Это одно смогло привести её в чувство, и, раз уж им действительно пришлось отправлять весточку Трисс, то причина была по-настоящему важной.  
Она подошла к окну так медленно, как вообще могла, мысленно ругая себя за это. Птица не двигалась с момента, когда Трисс её увидела; и, открыв окно, Трисс почувствовала себя спокойнее. Пустельга даже не дёрнулась, когда Трисс отвязывала письмо от её лапки. Просто терпеливо выжидала, кажется, немного раздражаясь.  
— Она сделала тебя по своему подобию, да? — пробормотала Трисс больше для себя, садясь за изящный стол. — Резкой. Равнодушной. — Она поддела ногтем сургучную печать, отдирая её. — Хладнокровной.  
Узкий почерк с сильным наклоном был знаком Трисс до боли. Она даже не смогла бы сосчитать, сколько писем с таким курсивом получала. Они часто переписывались до того, как произошло то, что произошло, и Трисс старалась откидывать от себя подобные мысли-воспоминания. Проще было их игнорировать. Так она думала, пока не прочитала содержание письма, чувствуя, как скручивается узел в животе.  
Она покинула Ковир так же внезапно, как и прибыла в него; задержавшись лишь, чтобы собрать небольшую сумку, и даже не удосужилась написать ответ для птицы, всё ещё выжидающей на подоконнике.  
* * *  
Уж чего она не ожидала увидеть по приезду, так это раздробленную на части лучшую кровать в Каэр Морхене, лениво плывущую по реке к озеру.  
И всё время, пока она смотрела на кровать, позабыв о неотложных делах, она вспоминала. О каждой ошибке, которую совершила. Если у Трисс и теплилась надежда о возвращении былой дружбы, то теперь, когда не оставалось сомнений о том, кто сотворил то с кроватью, она окончательно угасла. Её замутило, и Трисс, поправляя сумку на плече, развернулась, едва не врезавшись в Эскеля.  
— Осторожнее! — воскликнул он, хватая Трисс за плечи и отстраняя от себя. — Извини. Не хотел тебя напугать, но… почему ты телепортировалась именно сюда, Трисс?  
Если ей и нужно было встретиться с кем-то из ведьмаков Школы Волка, то Эксель казался ей лучшим вариантом. Он не стал бы слишком много любопытствовать, задавать ненужных вопросов. Всё, что сделал бы Ламберт, — это сунул бы свой длинный нос, куда не просят, опустил бы пару глупых комментариев. Весемир с годами становился всё раздражительнее, и отношения между ними ухудшались, хотя позволить себе откровенную грубость по отношению к Трисс он бы не решился. А Геральт… не считая того, что его в Каэр Морхене не было, Трисс не хотела бы чувствовать, обнимая его, влюблённого, запах крыжовника и сирени. А ей придётся — и вскоре.  
Трисс немного нервно рассмеялась.  
— Не хотела никого напугать, внезапно появившись посреди зала в крепости. — Я ещё не готова никого из них видеть. — Я сделала что-то не так?  
— А ты бы никого и не удивила. Нам уже не впервой. — Эскель видел её насквозь, как Трисс и ожидала, но вместо того, чтобы давить на неё, он положил руку на её спину и заставил отвернуться от озера. — Я бы не стал воспринимать это, как личное, — сказал он по пути в Каэр Морхен. — Знаю, это трудно, но… Сейчас вообще всякое и многое случается. И не обязательно это касается тебя.  
— Это — совершенно точно касается меня, — возразила Трисс. Отчасти она ценила, что Эскель пытается её поддержать, но ей не хотелось, чтобы он слишком беспокоился. — Зачем ещё ей тратить свою энергию, поднимая целую кровать и выбрасывая её из окна?  
— Послушай. — Он провёл руками по волосам совсем как Геральт, когда тот волновался. Они выросли вместе; и Трисс задалась вопросом, кто из них первым выработал эту странную привычку. — Я не могу сказать наверняка. Но я правда не думаю, что тебе есть о чём беспокоиться. Они оба сейчас слишком взволнованы безопасностью Цири, чтобы разбираться между собой. И я имею в виду… нет. Я, кажись, никому не должен об этом говорить. Не моё дело. Но, поверь, тебе не о чём беспокоиться.  
— Не должен говорить что? — Эксель ускорил шаг, отрываясь вперёд, чтобы не смотреть на Трисс. Ей потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы догнать его и идти с ним ровно. Очевидно, Эскель не хотел поднимать эту тему. — О чём ты говоришь?  
Хотя его темп не снизился, она слышала его вздох — поражение. Эксель-то знал, что лучше ей сразу всё сказать — Трисс так просто не сдастся.  
— Послушай, я не знаю всей истории. Слышал только отчасти, и все мы тогда были пьяные. Но, вернувшись со Скеллиге, они… ну, не совсем уверен, что понял, как это произошло…. Но то желание-связь между ними… Оно было разорвано. Разбито как-то.  
Трисс боялась, что она тоже будет окончательна разбита, когда услышит это. Это, конечно, не то, чего она ожидала услышать, но теперь всё встало на свои места. Трисс знала, как устроен разум её подруги (могли ли они ещё так зваться? Подругами?), знала, как устроен её собственный; знала, что Йеннифэр не оставит этого так просто, даже после событий двухлетней давности — она, возможно, искала решение этого уже давно. И всё равно, даже от осознания логичности действий Йеннифэр, это оказалось болезненным для неё.  
— И они всё равно?.. — прошептала она и не смогла докончить. Трисс всё ещё не была готова сказать это вслух, чтобы противостоять истине, даже несмотря на то, что стены Каэр Морхена уже возвышались над ними, даже несмотря на то, что приближался момент, когда она должна будет сделать это.  
Несколько минут они шли молча, и единственным звуком между ними оказался щелчок камня о сапог.  
— Извини, — сказал Эскель как-то неуверенно. — Я знаю, это не то, чего ты хотела.  
— Не нужно извиняться. — Они стояли перед стенами крепости, почти в четыре раза превышающими их в размере, и Трисс повернулась к Эскелю, когда он открыл ворота. — Я знала, что это безнадёжный случай.  
* * *  
Она услышала её ещё до того, как увидела. Голос Йеннифэр эхом отскочил от стен по всей башне, добираясь прямо до Трисс, стоящей на нижней ступеньке; Трисс узнала бы его где угодно. Бояться Йеннифэр, она знала, казалось таким нелепым, но мысль о встрече с ней, после всего, что случилось, сбивала дыхание. Но Трисс ступила дальше, вверх, убегая от озадаченного взгляда Эскеля, чтобы не отвечать на его вопросы.  
— Я пытаюсь сказать, что, в общем-то, не понимаю, каким образом это поможет нам одолеть армию призрачных наездников.  
На полпути вверх Трисс нахмурилась. В письме упоминалось о том, что Геральт вербует и других союзников, но услышать голос Кейры Мец на вершине башни она никак не ожидала. Трисс не слышала о ней много лет; в Новиграде её не было, когда началась та кровавая охота на чародеев.  
— Ты не понимаешь, потому что не представляешь, с чем нам предстоит столкнуться. — Резко. Холодно. Разочарования в голосе больше, чем привыкла слышать Трисс. Ей стало интересно, как долго длился этот спор до её прихода.  
— Ты что, правда в это веришь? Или говоришь так потому, что ты не хочешь помощи?  
— Мне не нужна помощь. Я не хочу помощи. Если бы хотела — я бы тебя о ней попросила.  
Кейра рассмеялась.  
— Ты слишком гордая, чтобы признать, что тебе нужна моя помощь. Ты злишься, что Геральт позвал меня сюда после того, как мы…  
— Я бы не стала, — ответили ей низким, угрожающим тоном, — доканчивать предложение, будь я на твоём месте.  
Трисс остановилась на самой верхушке лестницы, подсчитывая ящики и сундуки, расставленные сразу за перилами; скрываясь от чужих глаз и выжидая ответа Кейры, но сразу же услышала, как кто-то зовёт её по имени. В тот момент она была слишком удивлена, чтобы обратить внимание, кто из них первый её заметил, хотя могла догадаться, кто. Слегка смутившись, она сделала последний шаг и поняла, что Йеннифэр прислонилась к столу прямо рядом с тем местом, где Трисс пыталась скрыться.  
Выглядела Йеннифэр непривычно, слишком… взъерошенной. Волосы цвета воронова крыла были собраны на голове, под глазами темнели круги, которые она даже не пыталась скрыть косметикой. Руки были испачканы в чернилах и, как показалось Трисс, крови. Бархатное ожерелье слишком свободно висело на шее, а заправленная в брюки рубаха явно была не по размеру хозяйке. Трисс не надо было спрашивать, чтобы узнать, кому эта рубаха принадлежала. Несмотря на всё это, Йеннифэр была до зубовного скрежета красивой.  
— Йенна.  
Трисс почти сразу же пожалела о вырвавшемся слове, наблюдая, как Йеннифэр сжимает губы, отводя в сторону взгляд фиалковых глаз, глядя на что-то через всю комнату. Пробормотав какое-то извинение, их покинула Кейра, скользнув мимо замершей на месте Трисс. И Трисс не могла винить её за это. Ей бы тоже не хотелось оказаться в эпицентре всех этих событий.  
— Извини меня, — с запинкой сказала она, вслушиваясь в удаляющиеся шаги. — Я не хотела…  
— Всё в порядке. — Йеннифэр слегка улыбнулась уголками губ. В глазах улыбки не было. Она выглядела уставшей. Всё в ней выдавало её усталость. — Старые привычки.  
Между ними повисла тишина, тяжёлая и некомфортная. Стол, к которому прислонялась Йеннифэр, был завален гримуарами, многие из которых были открытыми, во многих были вложены закладки. Её личные вещи немного небрежно стояли у стены на туалетном столике: бутылочки и баночки с косметикой, выглядящие почти нетронутыми. Рядом с камином лежали несколько листов бумаги, исписанные её почерком, перья и чернильницы, чуть поодаль — маленький кинжал и два длинных металлических стержня. Тут же валялось ещё больше гримуаров.  
Там, где раньше стояла кровать, теперь располагалась большая груда из меха и подушек.  
— Тебе, полагаю, не потребовалось много времени, чтобы почувствовать себя как дома.  
Трисс не смогла сдержать горечи в своём голосе и знала, что Йеннифэр это заметила, но, как ни странно, никак это не прокомментировала.  
— У нас сейчас нет такой роскоши, как время. — Йеннифэр выпрямилась и пересекла комнату, чтобы распахнуть балконные двери и впустить внутрь холодный воздух. Трисс подумала, действительно ли то было её целью или она просто не хочет смотреть на Трисс. — Но полно об этом. Ходили слухи в последнее время. О Трисс Меригольд, которая спасла всех чародеев и чародеек в Новиграде от охотников. Смею добавить, в одиночку.  
Трисс так и не поняла, была ли то насмешка.  
— Это, возможно, некое преувеличение. Мне во многом помогли.  
— Не сомневаюсь, что помогли. — Трисс даже с места не двинулась — куда ей вообще было идти? — а вот Йенна уже опустилась на колени у камина, просматривая бумаги и даже не поднимая взгляда в её сторону. Его имя беспокойно висело в воздухе между ними. Йенна знала, кто помог. — И чем это закончилось для тебя? Полагаю, тебе предложили должность в Ковире?  
— Да, на самом деле. — Трисс посмотрела в окно, покраснев. Ни для кого не было секретом о предложенной ей должности и о том, что она, скорее всего, предложение примет, — так почему в устах Йеннифэр это прозвучало, как оскорбление? — Ходят слухи, что тебе тоже, — добавила она, смелея от гнева. — В Вызиме.  
В движениях Йеннифэр не было никаких изменений, когда она взяла кинжал и начала соскребать что-то с одного из стержней, но Трисс видела, как напряглись её плечи.  
— Да, это случилось после того, как я была так удобно схвачена. Не говоря уже о том, что это было временно и продолжалось лишь до тех пор, пока мы не нашли Цири. — Её голос стал властным и жёстким, свободная рука сжалась до побелевших костяшек на камне. — Не лучший вариант. Но нужный для защиты людей, за которых я волнуюсь.  
Это был удар, и попал он точно туда, куда был направлен. Трисс почувствовала вспыхнувшее в груди чувство вины, и приложила все усилия, чтобы угомонить его. Йеннифэр бы умерла ради них. Ради него — уже умирала. Но как сильно была готова рискнуть Трисс? Она этого не знала — как не знал никто другой.  
Она услышала вздох и, обернувшись, увидела Йеннифэр, сидящую на пятках и вытаскивающую кожаный ремешок из волос, распуская их.  
— Давай не будем ходить вокруг да около, — сказала она и посмотрела на Трисс так, что той стало неловко. — Позволь сказать прямо: мне не нравится, что ты здесь. Если б решала я, то ты бы отправилась в Ковир и осталась там. Но нам нужна твоя помощь. Глупо было бы не признать этого. Кроме того… — Она провела пальцем по контуру звезды на медальоне. Взгляд скользнул к месту, где стояла кровать, и обратно. — Ты тоже за неё волнуешься.  
Трисс почувствовала, как в горле встаёт ком. Она кивнула.  
— Однако до тех пор, пока они не вернулись и не начались последние приготовления, будет лучше, если мы станем держаться подальше друг от друга.  
В этих словах таилась скрытая угроза — Трисс быстро за неё зацепилась. Последнее, чего ей хотелось, так это ещё сильнее выводить Йеннифэр из себя.  
— Тогда покину тебя до их возвращения.  
— Хорошо. — Она отвернулась, поставив точку на разговоре, но у лестницы Трисс заколебалась. Хоть нетренированный глаз и не заметил бы ничего такого, сама Трисс чувствовала, что вторгается в границы чужого горя. Они знали друг друга слишком долго, чтобы забыть все те разговоры между ними; и теперь Трисс здесь, вглядывается в её лицо. Каждая мышца тела Йеннифэр напрягался во время работы, замирая на мгновения, когда она проверяла что-то в своих бумагах. Йеннифэр боялась.  
— Йенна. — Рука с силой сжалась на балюстраде. Йеннифэр не отрывалась от работы — не выказала ни одного признака, что вообще услышала Трисс. — Они вернутся.  
Молчание воцарилось на минуту или даже на две, не прерывалось ничем, кроме шкрябанья железа по металлу, и Трисс даже развернулась, чтобы уйти. Она услышала Йенну только тогда, когда комната оказалась далеко позади, и голос спустился вниз по лестнице, достигая её слуха, несмотря на то, как тихо Йеннифэр говорила.  
— Ради нашего же блага, надеюсь, ты права.  
* * *  
_— …Слова не молвила, не пожаловалась. Гонористая баба. Держала слово. Позжее, когда она убилася, то мне её дажить жаль было…_  
_— Йеннифэр мертва? — крикнула Трисс, от изумления забыв о своем инкогнито и секретной миссии. — Йеннифэр из Венгерберга умерла?_  
_— Ага, умерла. А как же. — Рыбачка допила пиво. — Мёртвая она, как эта вот макрелина. Убила себя собственными чарами, магические фокусы проделывая._  
_— Анджей Сапковский, «Башня Ласточки», перевод с польского Е.П.Вайсброта_  
**II**  
Трисс было к чему готовиться и потому в течение последующих нескольких дней она готовилась и выжидала, читая записи и заклинания на бумаги, которые поспешно засунула в тубус, прежде чем ступить в портал. У неё никогда не было шанса проверить их на практике — всегда имелся риск того, что она истратит всю энергию или подожжёт ближайший лес. Трисс встала в тупик. Большую часть времени она проводила в лаборатории, зачаровывая амулеты для союзников и стараясь при этом находиться подальше от места, где Весемир варил эликсиры. Число людей в крепости неизменно росло — Трисс была удивлена, что Геральту удалось собрать столько народа. Она начала подумывать, что, возможно, у них есть шанс выйти победителями в этом сражении.  
Они все собирались в одной комнате только на время приёмов пищи; все — за одним исключением. На второй день её здесь пребывания, они столпились на верхнем балконе, чтобы понаблюдать, как Йеннифэр тестирует свои металлические стержни, которые, как оказалось, являлись проводником магической оболочки — её Йенна будет расширять с помощью своей энергии, покрывая весь Каэр Морхен. Задумка была впечатляющей, стоило признать, и Трисс восхищенно присоединилась к аплодисментам, когда увидела, как это работает, но от возникшего беспокойства она уже не смогла избавиться. Чтобы поддерживать эту оболочку в течение всей битвы понадобится огромное количество энергии — и это сделает из Йеннифэр лёгкую добычу. Если кому-то из воинов Гона удастся добраться до неё… Трисс не хотела об этом думать. Старалась не думать, но страх поглотил все её остальные мысли.  
Йеннифэр сама перетащила стержни прямо за балконную дверь, грубо отказываясь от любой помощи, а потом ушла через нижний проход, игнорируя внутренний двор. Как будто сговорившись, все оставили её в покое на следующие несколько дней, Трисс видела её только во время приёмов пищи, и то не всегда. Остальные продолжали работать, и, если у кого и были мысли о ненадобности Меригольд, они держали их при себе.  
Всё изменилось на третий день.  
Трисс сидела в главном зале, в последний раз проверяя свои амулеты, когда услышала шум. Единственное, что ей пришло на ум для сравнения, — звук открытого портала, но это было нелепо. Кто ещё стал бы открывать портал здесь? Разве не все уже в сборе? Трисс отложила амулеты и попыталась вслушаться. Несколько мгновений спустя до неё донёсся приглушенный, смутно знакомый смех. У Трисс никак не получалось вспомнить, кому он принадлежит, пока она не услышала ещё один голос.  
— Цири!  
Смех. Йеннифэр _смеялась_. Трисс не могла вспомнить, когда она вообще слышала такую искреннюю радость в её голосе; не знай она Йеннифэр, то сказала бы, что та сейчас расплачется. Она быстро встала, заметив, что остальные тоже повернулись к источнику шума, но её это сейчас мало волновало. Цири вернулась, и Трисс была этому так рада, но вместе с ней вернулся и…  
Она выбросила эти мысли из головы.  
«Нет, это сейчас неважно. Я пойду и повидаюсь с Цири, которая, наконец, вернулась в целости и невредимости. А на него я даже не посмотрю. На них. Ни за что».  
И продолжала думать об этом, вплоть до того момента, как вышла на улицу и застала их целующимися.  
«Это неважно», — продолжала мысленно повторять Трисс, приветствуя Цири, которая за прошедшие года стала выше её самой.  
И всё равно продолжала наблюдать за ними. За тем, как Геральт, поначалу удивлённый, положил руку на талию Йеннифэр, как Йеннифэр впилась ногтями в его плечи, словно не желая с ним больше никогда расставаться. Вероятно, больше и не расстанется — после всего-то, через что они прошли. Геральт выглядел слегка смущённым, когда Йеннифэр от него отстранилась, но Трисс заметила, что ему потребовалось всего мгновение, чтобы убрать руку с её талии.  
— Они все здесь, — сказал Весемир Геральту, когда Трисс отошла от Цири. — Все, кого ты просил о помощи. Аваллак’х пока отдыхает в башне — он всё ещё не полностью оправился. — Трисс видела эльфского мудреца лишь единожды, когда его переносили в башню. Она задумалась, как ему там живётся вместе с Йеннифэр, учитывая, что кровать там так до сих пор и не поставили. — Незачем стоять здесь дальше. Пройдёмте внутрь.  
Цири нетерпеливо последовала за ним, а Трисс замешкалась. Она хотела поговорить с Геральтом, но Йеннифэр стояла рядом, пока он переводил взгляд с одной на другую.  
— Чёрт, рад тебя видеть, — наконец сказал Геральт. И Трисс показалось, что обращается он не к ней.  
— Я… — Она чувствовала, что её присутствие нежеланно хотя бы для одного из них, но уже упустила момент, когда могла незаметно ускользнуть. — Я, наверное, должна оставить вас наедине.  
— Трисс, пожалуйста… — Это выражение лица Йеннифэр ей не было знакомо прежде — на нём смешались чувства вины и радости. Трисс представить даже не могла, что Йенна способна испытывать вину за что-либо. Вероятно, ей было просто неприятно от того, что Трисс находится рядом с ними.  
— Нет, нет, — слова с болью вырывались изо рта. — Вы, должно быть, так соскучились друг по друге. Небольшая задержка никому не повредит.  
Больше Трисс ничего не сказала, только взглянула на Геральта. Его напряжение было почти ощутимым.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он после нескольких секунд самого тяжёлого молчания в жизни Трисс Меригольд. — Только минутка, и мы придём, ладно?  
Трисс кивнула — на большее она не была способна — и отвернулась, стараясь не вслушиваться в тихий разговор позади.  
«Минута, — подумала она. — И потом они отвлекутся друг от друга ради Цири. И я должна от них отвлечься. У меня нет другого выбора».  
* * *  
Забыть о давнишних чувствах к Геральту из Ривии оказалось на удивление легко в пылу боя. Не было времени думать об этом, когда её огонь сражал воина за воином. Эти чувства не проснулись даже тогда, когда Геральт пришёл на помощь, благодаря своим молниеносным рефлексам убив столько людей за несколько минут, сколько Трисс убила за всё время. Под натиском воинов Дикого Гона они отступали всё дальше и дальше. Но пока Трисс ещё не исчерпала все свои силы, да и оболочка Йенны продолжала мерцать в небесах. Трисс надеялась, что в остальных частях крепости всё тоже идёт хорошо.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Геральт, без особых усилий расправляясь с очередной гончей.  
— Да, спасибо, — ответила она, всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание. — Хотя дела шли не очень.  
— Тебе следовало отступить, — раздался позади голос Весемира. Вокруг было довольно спокойно, хотя Трисс слышала удары стали о стали где-то в дальних частях крепости. — Они пытались прорваться сквозь главные ворота. Боюсь, что в следующий раз у них это получится.  
Становилось всё труднее и труднее удерживать огонь в руках. Трисс посмотрела на Цири, стоящую за воротами. В одиночестве.  
— Что с Эскелем? — крикнула она. — Мы должны отступить!  
— У него проблемы! — ответила Цири, обнажая меч и принимая боевую стойку. — И я собираюсь ему помочь!  
— Помни о камне, что я тебе дала!  
Для использования этого камня требовалось большое количество энергии. Но Цири была последним человеком, о котором нужно было беспокоиться. Цири кивнула и убежала.  
Несколько мгновений спустя раздался громкий ужасный звук, эхом разносящийся по крепости. Число воинов, которым удавалось пройти сквозь порталы, значительно уменьшилось, но Трисс не позволяла себе думать о том, что битва выиграна. Она слышала звуки боя, доносящиеся из-за ворот. Мысль об Эскеле и Цири, сражающимися кто-знает-с-чем, заставили сжаться неприятному чувству в груди Трисс. Оказалось, что страх её был напрасным, потому как вскоре ворота открылись, расчистив для Цири и Эскеля путь для отступления.  
А потом воспоминания о дальнейшем сражении смазались. Трисс помнила только смутные фрагменты: вокруг неё взрывались двимеритовые бомбы, Весемир кричал: «Отступаем! Йеннифэр теряет свои силы!», чувство ужаса каждый раз, когда кто-то из воинов Гона замахивался мечами на Геральта или Цири. На протяжении всего этого времени Трисс старалась не смотреть вверх; если она увидит оболочку, то будет волноваться ещё сильнее. Ей удалось добраться до двора прямо перед главной крепостью, когда она услышала удары по воротам.  
Врата, слабеющие от каждого удара, покрылись инеем, распространившимся от центра к краям. Трисс знала, что находится по ту сторону, и старалась об этом не думать. Она подбежала к одной из боковых дверей, ведущих в крепость, скользнула внутрь и захлопнула дверь за собой. Теперь она осталась одна в тёмной кладовой, трещины на стенах и потолке были достаточно широкими, чтобы видеть, что происходить снаружи и послать сквозь них заклинания при надобности. Ей нужно было восстановить дыхание, ей нужно было что-то сделать с ранами на руках и разжечь пламя, прежде чем возвращаться обратно и…  
Ворота распахнулись. Двор ударило штормом из ветра и льда, и Трисс отскочила от стены, когда холод коснулся крепости, оставляя наледи на трещинах и морозя до костей. Взглянув над собой в одно из крупных отверстий, Трисс увидела, как окружающая их оболочка мерцает и гаснет.  
Трисс тихо выругалась себе под нос, оглядывая тёмную тихую кладовую вокруг себя, разожгла пламя в своей ладони, искорку, не больше собственного пальца. На улице раздавался шум тяжёлых бронированных ног, и там от Трисс теперь не было толку; она сомневалась, что её сила будет эффективна в ближнем бою. Но, подумала Трисс, взглянув в тёмное затуманенное небо, я всё ещё могу лечить. Возможно, там она и пригодится.  
И она побежала, не обращая внимания на возникший из-за неё шум. Через пыльные коридоры и вверх по лестнице, продолжая подбадривать себя мыслью, что Гону она не интересна и они не будут её преследовать. Балкон, на котором до этого хранились стержни, располагался на самом верхнем этаже, и к тому времени, когда Трисс достигла его, у неё вновь перехватило дыхание и разболелось всё тело, но с губ всё равно сорвался вымученный выдох, когда она толкнула двери, открывая их.  
Йеннифэр лежала на животе, а вокруг неё постепенно расплывалась лужа крови. Стержни, что она использовала для усиления заклинаний, все почернели и сгорели. Трисс не видела следов рун, которые Йенна тщательно вырисовывала последние несколько дней. Она чуть не споткнулась о свои ноги, падая рядом с Йеннифэр на колени; быстро нашла, откуда идёт кровь — рана на лбу в том месте, о которое она ударилась, упав на пол. Заклинания исцеления в таких обстоятельствах не были специализацией Трисс, но с этим она могла справиться.  
Она перевернула Йеннифэр, стараясь не испачкать их обеих в крови (хотя это и было трудно сделать) и положила руки на её лоб, монотонно бубня себе под нос заклинания, мешая их с собственной неразборчивой речью. Трисс слышала шум внизу — удар стали о сталь, отчётливый звук творимой магии, который она научилась распознавать за столько лет, — но не позволяла этому отвлечь себя. Теперь Трисс ничем не могла помочь на поле боя.  
Только когда она подумала, что у неё кончаются силы, фиалковые глаза Йеннифэр открылись, и Трисс вздохнула с облегчением. Убрав руки, она удостоверилась, что рана закрылась, оставив после себя лишь засыхающую кровь на коже, и поэтому Трисс заставила исчезнуть текущую сквозь кончики пальцев магию и упала на пол рядом с Йенной. Мысль о том, чтобы потерять сознание, показалась ей заманчивой.  
— Трисс? — Йеннифэр казалась растерянной и сбитой с толку, особенно когда увидела кровь на руках Трисс. Она посмотрела на стержни, на которые потратила столько сил и времени, и быстро перевела взгляд обратно. — Что за…  
Громкий мучительный крик донёсся откуда-та снизу. Цири. Йеннифэр немедленно попыталась сесть, но Трисс обхватила её за талию. Йеннифэр недостаточно окрепла, чтобы суметь вырваться, но сопротивляться она не переставала.  
И так продолжалось, пока Цири не закричала ещё раз.  
* * *  
_Туда, где и ограда ни к чему:_  
_Там сосны, у меня же сад плодовый._  
_Ведь яблони мои не станут лазить_  
_К нему за шишками, а он в ответ:_  
_«Сосед хорош, когда забор хороший»._  
_— Роберт Фрост, «Починка стены», перевод М.Зенкевича._  
**III**  
Каждый из них получил ранения, и заботиться о лечении остальных приходилось в основном Трисс. У Кейры вообще с исцелением дела обстояли довольно плохо, а Йеннифэр осталась снаружи с Геральтом и Цири. И Весемиром — или тем, что от него осталось. Подготовка к похоронам шла своим чередом, потихоньку устанавливался костёр. Всё произойдёт утром, после того, как они немного отдохнут.  
Все в крепости были до жути молчаливыми, каждый исцелялся, ходил из комнаты в комнату, погружённый в своё собственное горе. Сама Трисс всё ещё была в шоковом состоянии и не чувствовала ничего, кроме пустоты. Слишком много навалилось всего сразу, и она старалась игнорировать свои чувства, пока остальные не разошлись, оставив Трисс в компании лишь её собственных мыслей.  
Трисс начала бесцельно бродить по коридорам, стараясь не издавать слишком громкого шума. Она пугалась даже звуков собственных шагов, чувствовала, как начинает задыхаться от тяжести всего навалившегося. Несмотря на холодную погоду, подумала она, лучше уж выйти наружу, чем торчать в стенах. И, не дав себе времени передумать, Трисс нырнула в ближайший проход на улицу.  
Сильный ветер ударил по лицу, и Трисс обняла себя, жалея, что не додумалась одеться потеплее. Если бы она только нашла тихий укромный уголок, то смогла бы разжечь пламя магией… но найти его оказалось не так-то просто, и Трисс пришлось ходить по улице почти полчаса, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как сильно онемели кончики пальцев. Когда холод уже показался невыносимым, она зашла внутрь, надеясь, что высокие стены башни спасут её от промозглого ветра. Трисс стоило задуматься о том, чтобы взять одежду потеплее ещё там, в Ковире, но тогда ей было совсем не до этого.  
Изначально Трисс не собиралась подниматься на самый верх, но именно это она и сделала, с тревогой глядя на знакомые двери второй раз за день. Она задалась вопросом, очистил ли кто камень от крови, убрал ли сожжённые стержни? Открыв двери, поняла, что да: убрал и отчистил, хотя и недавно — Трисс заметила следы воды, блестящей в лунном свете. До этого Трисс не думала, что кто-то помимо неё ещё бодрствует, кроме, пожалуй, Геральта и Цири, но они находились во дворе. Так кто же это сделал?  
Ответ пришёл почти сразу. Вначале Трисс увидела ведро, наполненное мыльной красной водой, находившееся всего в нескольких сантиметрах от кончиков пальцев её ног. Испорченные стержни стояли прислонёнными к стене в тени и подальше, будто человек, поставивший их туда, не хотел их более видеть. Недалеко сидела сама Йеннифэр, прижав колени к груди и всматриваясь в горизонт. Ладони её были влажными и слегка дрожали, рубашка, не принадлежавшая ей, была выправлена. Если б Йенна встала, то полы достигли бы её коленей. Йеннифэр не двигалась, но, судя по всему, знала, что Трисс была здесь — двери та закрыла слишком громко, выдавая своё присутствие.  
Трисс понимала, что её здесь не должно быть. Трисс понимала, что Йеннифэр вряд ли хочет, чтобы кто видел её в подобный момент. Но уйти после произошедшего несколько часов назад казалось каким-то… неправильным.  
И она села рядом с ней, копируя чужую позу и разжигая пламя в ладони, чтобы согреться. Спустя несколько секунд она протянула руку Йеннифэр — та, вероятно, замёрзла, но ни за что бы в этом не призналась. Йеннифэр не посмотрела на Трисс, но после небольшой замешки едва коснулась её руки своей. Влажная кожа Йенны была холодной, как лёд, но это не смогло погасить огонь, танцующий на ладони. Она обхватила его пальцами, осторожно забирая себе.  
Трисс думала, что её просто проигнорируют и была к этому не готова; она почувствовала себя неуютно. У неё никогда не получалось хранить молчание за исключением некоторых конкретных ситуаций.  
— Как твой лоб? — спросила Трисс, когда ей стало совсем не по себе.  
Йеннифэр взглянула на неё, будто бы даже удивившись, что Трисс попыталась завести разговор, и приложила пальцы к месту, где была рана.  
— Думаю, переживу, — сухо ответила она. Если бы Трисс всё ещё могла чувствовать своё лицо в эту погоду, она бы покраснела. — Ты хорошо его вылечила.  
Уголок её губ слегка дёрнулся в намёке на улыбку, когда Трисс повернулась, чтобы недоверчиво на неё глянуть.  
— О нет. — Трисс сомневалась, что стоит поднимать эту тему, но контроль над эмоциями никогда не был её лучшим качеством, и, кроме того, они обе подумали об одном. — Я дождалась от тебя хорошего слова.  
Почти-улыбка исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Их лица всё ещё были повёрнуты друг к другу, но в глаза напротив они обе старались не смотреть. Йеннифэр отстранённо глядела на что-то поверх левого плеча Трисс.  
— А ты не давала поводов для того, чтобы говорить тебе хорошие слова.  
Трисс не стала бы этого отрицать. Очевидно, что она — не самая лучшая подруга, если не сказать больше.  
— Если я извинюсь, это хоть как-то исправит ситуацию?  
— Нет. Полагаю, только сделает ещё хуже.  
Ветер просвистел над их головами, холодом своим напоминания интонации её голоса. Йеннифэр слегка отодвинулась от Трисс. Сама Трисс растеряла все слова. Хотя, чего ещё было ожидать? Рядом с Йеннифэр люди всегда теряли дар речи.  
— Но ты говорила кое-что ещё, — сказала Йеннифэр внезапно, пряча взгляд за чёрными локонами и поднимая руку, чтобы провести пальцами по звезде на медальоне, — во время того своего заклинания. О том, что это не первый раз, когда ты думала, что я умерла.  
— О. — Изо рта Трисс вырвался немного нервный смешок. По правде говоря, она не вспомнила бы и половину того, что бормотала в перерывах между заклинаниями. Всегда что-то бормотала — и никогда не вспоминала. — Ну, да, говорила. Одно время ходили слухи, что ты… Ну, я о них узнала в одной таверне на Скеллиге, и ты, наверное, уже поняла, о чём я… — Йеннифэр поморщилась. Ясное дело — поняла. — Тогда ты… умерла ты, вот. Или всё думали, что умерла. — Трисс заметила грусть Йеннифэр в том, как она прикусила губу и отвернулась, грусть их обеих из-за одного и того же ужасного воспоминания. — Если бы я знала, — сказала Трисс, её голос понизился едва ли не до шёпота, — что ты жива, Йенна, я бы никогда этого не сделала. Клянусь, я бы никогда…  
— Сейчас это неважно, — буркнула Йеннифэр. Голос был резким, пальцы сжались на ногах, огонь на ладони погас. — Не имеет никакого значения теперь, — пробормотала она тихо, стараясь убедить не Трисс, но себя.  
Трисс выждала несколько мгновений, пока они обе не успокоятся, прежде чем решилась поднять ещё одну тему, хотя, судя по всему, она дастся им легче, чем предыдущая.  
— И что нам теперь делать дальше?  
Даже сама Трисс не была уверена, имела ли она в виду их двоих или ситуацию с Диким Гоном в целом, но, похоже, у Йеннифэр уже был готов ответ. Если она и была удивлена обращению, вырвавшемуся из рта Трисс немного раннее, то не подала виду.  
— Мы не можем больше рисковать, вновь вступая в бой, подобный этому, — ответила она несколько удручённо. — Нам нужно заручиться помощью остальных чародеек.  
— Я боялась, что ты это скажешь.  
Но как бы ей ни хотелось этого признавать, Йенна была права. Если Йеннифэр вновь так вступит в бой с воинами Гона, то на ней можно будет ставить крест — то же можно сказать и про остальных. Умри тогда Йеннифэр — и Цири бы оказалась полностью подавленной, и Геральт… Трисс даже не хотела думать, что случилось бы с ним.  
— Мы должны найти то, что осталось от Ложи.  
— Да. — В голосе Йеннифэр звучала горечь. Трисс не могла винить её за это. — Найдём.  
Она внезапно подскочила на ноги и начала ходить. Это было верным признаком того, что Йеннифэр планирует что-то сложное. Ей никогда не удавалось сидеть ровно, когда она думала. Трисс смотрела со своего места на землю, разжигая огонь в своих руках, чтобы разогнать темноту, но получалось плохо.  
— Трисс, — сказала Йеннифэр, поворачиваясь к ней лицом и крепко прислонившись к перилам. Трисс тогда угадала с длинной рубашки, но, стоило признать, на Йенне и она смотрелась неплохо. — Мы должны остановить это… чем бы оно не являлось. И будет гораздо эффективнее, если мы сделаем это вместе.  
— Согласна. — Она уже представляла это себе, собиралась сказать, но Йеннифэр её опередила. Йеннифэр сделает что угодно для Геральта и Цири, даже если ей придётся работать с той, кого она ненавидит. Трисс поднялась на ноги, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Йеннифэр, покачнулась и едва сдержалась от того, чтобы схватиться за стену. — И мы не сделаем того, если и дальше продолжим находиться друг с другой на ножах.  
Йеннифэр кивнула. Она посмотрела на стержни в нескольких метрах от них. Руками она крепко обнимала себя за плечи.  
— Мы сделаем это. Мы победим Дикий Гон. И тогда, наконец, я исчезну из твоей жизни. И ты из моей.  
Уголки губы Йенны приподнялись в молчаливой улыбке. Через несколько мгновений она вновь опустилась на холодный каменный пол, поглядела на ползущий к ним со внутреннего двора дым, и её энергия ослабла.  
— Нет ничего, что я хотела бы сильнее этого.  
Трисс не осмелилась сказать того вслух, но она так не хотела, чтобы они вновь расстались. И не только из-за Геральта, нет, видеть его сейчас было как раз болезненно. Она _скучала_ по своей подруге, скучала по близости, что была между ними. Трисс знала, что никогда вновь не сможет этого вернуть, своими поступками она перечеркнула всё между ними; и всё равно было слишком больно отпускать Йенну.  
— Ну так, — начала она, усаживаясь поудобнее и скрещивая ноги. Подумав несколько секунд, она сняла с себя плащ и расстелила его на полу, разжигая на нём огонь — ничего страшного, её одежда всё равно огнеупорная. И, чёрт возьми, раз уж Геральт и Цири решили проторчать всю ночь во дворе, кто-то должен был остаться с Йеннифэр. — Эскель сообщил мне кое-что интересное, пока я добиралась сюда. — Йеннифэр изогнула бровь. Огонь отбрасывал тени на впадины на её щеках, и Трисс задумалась, сколько же времени она потратила на работу над этой оболочкой, сколько часов сна она упустила. — О тебе, Геральте и об одном джинне.  
Впервые с того момента, как Трисс сюда прибыла, Йеннифэр выглядела по-настоящему удивлённой.  
— Трисс, — сказала она тем же тоном, что и тогда, во дворе, — ты не захочешь об этом слушать.  
— Нет уж, я хочу, — ответила она, поддавшись вперёд, чтобы пламя лишь сильнее очертило контуры её лица. — Я бы не спросила, если б не хотела. Это… это сложно. Но мне нет смысла лгать. Ты всегда видела меня насквозь. И я рада тому, что ты счастлива. Я правда рада.  
Йеннифэр посмотрела на неё с подозрением, оно и не мудрено. Трисс обычно не могла говорить на темы, связанные с Геральтом, но, на удивление, она могла с этим справиться ради старой подруги. Трисс надеялась, что на её лице не осталось и следа от грусти. Сейчас это было неважно. Она справится с этим. Потом. В Ковире. В одиночестве.  
— О, ну хорошо, — сказала Йеннифэр после самой долгой минуты молчания в жизни Трисс. Она всё ещё не хотела говорить на эту тему, но на лице появилось выражение нежности, которое обычно сопровождалось рассказами Йенны о Геральте. Трисс запомнила его ещё давно, с первого раза, спустя несколько месяцев после того, как покинула Ринду. Трисс завидовала этой нежности белой завистью. И ничего не могла с этим поделать. Она всё ещё любила их обоих, хоть и знала, что потеряет их независимо от исхода войны. — Если мы собираемся провести здесь всю ночь… То почему бы и нет, в конце концов.


End file.
